Gamecom vs. Capcom
GameCom vs. Capcom: The Spawn of Morality (the original Japanese title is Spatial Battle ~ GeemuKom and Kapukom) is a 2D tag-team fighting game published by GameCom and developed by both Eighting and Capcom, respectively. GameCom vs. Capcom is available for the GigaCom, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 as a Worldwide release, Nintendo Wii, and the Nintendo 3DS, under the moniker, "GameCom vs. Capcom 3D: The Spatial War". This idea of a fighting game was made up by Beecanoe, who overall has been satisfied with the majority of fighting game ideas being made by me so much, that he wanted me to do a crossover between GameCom and Capcom... Well his wish was made! The game's official artwork was done by Shinkiro (who is most known for his works at the SNK corporation), with promotional work by Kinu Nishimura, and it is also directed by Ryota Niitsuma (if you don't know him, he's done most of the work for Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). The score (or music, whatever you prefer) was composed by Masato Nakamura and Tetsuya Shibata. Gameplay The entire engine of GameCom vs. Capcom is borrowed from Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core with two slight differences: a 4-on-4 tag-team fighting system and a lot more emphasis on environment and combos! Whenever you fight, there are twelve different types of attacks: you have a Light Punch, Medium Punch, Heavy Punch, Light Kick, Medium Kick, Heavy Kick, Tag Attack, Special Technique (it's actually called "Death Penalty" in the game), a Grab/Throw ability, three taunts, your Ultimate Move (known specifically as "Meteor Break"), and finally, a Final Ultimate (with the title as "Giga Meteor Break Finish"). ﻿What you must know about are your Meteor Break '''and '''Giga Meteor Break Finish attacks: similar to Distortion and Astral Heat attacks from BlazBlue, they can be activated if you have enough gauge bars (for example, one bar allows the player to use a Lvl. 1 super move, two or three bars access the Lvl. 2 ''attack, and the player/opponent's health when at 35% or lower allows you to use the '''Giga Meteor Break Finish '''technique, regardless of the amount of bars you saved up). While in Arcade, Net Battle, Time Attack and Survival Modes, if you defeat as many teams of opponents while you can, you're able to earn money known as "''High Tension Points"... You can spend your points while using the Shop feature to buy new arenas and more characters (out of all the 60 characters in this game, you only need to obtain four of them!) In Arcade and Time Attack modes, there are ten stages in GameCom vs. Capcom where you have to fight your opponents and attempt to gain victory. If you lose all your characters in one fight, if you wish to get back into the game, you have the opportunity to use the same team or change it using different characters... If you do nothing, then that's the end for you, buddy-boy! Character Roster All together, there are sixty characters that you can control as long as you please! Both the Gamecom and Capcom brands have thirty characters, who have their own distinctive playstyles and are all balanced. And while I know the Capcom brand almost well enough to be a mastermind, the Gamecom roster is pretty different, having characters originated from such titles including Epic Saga (an RPG/Beat 'Em Up franchise), Heddo '''(a platformer), and '''Orochi Breaker (an Action title based off the likenesses of Devil May Cry '''and '''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness)... If you see a sign that denotes an asterisk ("*"), that is an unlockable character, and when a sign with two asterisks ("**"), that indicates a character as downloadable content. Gamecom Team *Ouroburos the Saurian/SaurianJared (from Epic Saga): Romi Paku *Beecanoe the Dry Bones (from Epic Saga): Junichi Suwabe *Genius Guy #445 (from Epic Saga): Mitsuki Saiga *E.T.G. (from Epic Saga): Takeshi Kusao/Aya Hirano *Heddo (from Heddo): Tomomichi Nishimura *Fehc (from Heddo): Kan Tokumaru *Snickard (from Zagodah): Takehito Koyasu *Lina Yakamoto (from Orochi Breaker): Aya Hirano *Roid (from Epic Saga): Eiji Takemoto *Fireboy (from Fireboy: The First Chapter): Tomoe Hanba *Cyclone (from Fireboy: The First Chapter): Kappei Yamaguchi *Wombat (from Fireboy: The First Chapter): Kunihiko Yasui *Mr. Bones (from Epic Saga): Tomokazu Sugita *Ryu Nagato (from Eon): Maaya Sakamoto *Janga no Eon (from Eon): Sakura Nogawa *Light Nova (from''' Space Warriors: The Legend of Souls'): Ryotaro Okiayu *General Kurt (from '''Epic Saga'): Nozomu Sasaki *Kiru Doma (from Orochi Breaker): Noriaki Sugiyama *Azarel (from Hollow): Kazuya Nakai *Mia Sazunara (from Orochi Breaker): Kanako Kondou *Yun (from Frontier Adventure): Chihiro Suzuki *Yuri (from Frontier Adventure): Emiri Kato *Joka Roiyarudekki (from Frontier Adventure): Takashi Kondo *Penumbra the Sultan (from Epic Saga 2: Treason and Redemption): Atsuko Tanaka *Belphegor (from Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor): Toshiyuki Morikawa *Galactic Petey (from Epic Saga): Unsho Ishizuka - DLC *Retsu Koga (from Dead World): Mamoru Miyano - DLC *Nova Beecanoe (from Epic Saga): Junichi Suwabe - DLC *Final Ouroburos (from Epic Saga): Romi Paku - DLC *Dark Guy (from Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor): Chika Sakamoto - DLC *Arc the Moon (from Kuro Shinku ~ Akurai Rokugatsu): Takahiro Mizushima - DLC *Mr. Bosu (from Heddo): Masaaki Tsukada - DLC *Jeiku (from Heddo): Takeshi Aono - DLC *Charon (from Arena of Sagas): N/A - DLC *Celio (from Mario Bros.: The Underground): Showtaro Morikubo - DLC *Leon (from Combat Park): Mayumi Shintani - DLC *Alejandro (from Combat Park): Yuuichi Nakamura - DLC *Sjaander (from Combat Park): Tetsuya Kakihara - DLC *Lea (from Combat Park): Kaori Nazuka - DLC *Saul (from Combat Park): Yuto Kazama - DLC *Frejya (from Combat Park): Aoi Yuki - DLC *Blackbeard (from Combat Park): Banjo Ginga - DLC *Ogwrath (from Combat Park): Daisuke Endoh - DLC *Armora (from Pokemon Prism): Kana Ueda - DLC *Axmin (from Pokemon Opal): Rikiya Koyama - DLC *Uroboros (from Pokemon Desperation): Wataru Takagi - DLC *Rashiel (from Pokemon Infinity): Kentaro Ito - DLC *The Necromancer (from Til Death Do Thou Fight): Jin Yamanoi - DLC *Morris Jade (from Til Death Do Thou Fight): Shintaro Ohata - DLC *Thomas Jade (from Til Death Do Thou Fight): Kenta Miyake - DLC *OX (from Hollow): Keiji Fujiwara - DLC *Machine No. Z32T (from Severs): Hirotaka Suzuoki - DLC *Sephira (from Epic Saga 5: Those who Fight): Shizuka Ito - DLC *Weiss (from Neo Vortex): Shinnosuke Tachibana - DLC Gamecom sub bosses *Lord Apocalypse (from''' Epic Saga'): Norio Wakamoto *Shiroan (from '''Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor'): Tessho Genda *Terios (from Epic Saga 4: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare): Chie Nakamura Gamecom final bosses *Nightmare Shiroan (from Epic Saga 4: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare): Tessho Genda - Unlockable at the Shop *Judas (from Epic Saga 5: Those Who Fight): Takahiro Sakurai - Unlockable at the Shop Capcom Team *Ryu (from Street Fighter): Toru Okawa *Ken (from Street Fighter): Yuji Kishi *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior): Michiko Neya *Megaman X (from Megaman X): Takahiro Sakurai *Zero (from''' Megaman X'): Ryotaro Okiayu *Dante (from '''Devil May Cry'): Satoshi Hino *Strider Hiryu (from Strider): Kousuke Toriumi *Akuma (from Street Fighter II): Taketora *Arthur (from Ghosts 'N Goblins): Tetsu Inada *Roll (from Mega Man): Hiromi Igarashi *Viewtiful Joe (from Viewtiful Joe): Tomokazu Seki *Bass (from Mega Man): Nobuyuki Hiyama *Morrigan Aensland (from Darkstalkers): Rie Tanaka *Felicia (from Darkstalkers): Kana Asumi *Jin Saotome (from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness): Yuji Ueda *Jedah Dohma (from Darkstalkers 3): Isshin Chiba *Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers 2): Saori Hayami *J. Talbain (from Darkstalkers): Yuji Ueda *Saki Omokane (from Quiz Nanairo Dreams): Yoko Honna *Hauzer (from Red Earth): N/A *Tessa (from Red Earth): Tomoko Naka *Kenji (from Red Earth): Yukimasa Kishino *Jotaro Kujo (from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Jurota Kosugi *Alex (from Street Fighter III): Hiroki Yasumoto *Kasuga (from Sengoku Basara): Natsuko Kuwatani *Sanada Yukimura (from Sengoku Basara): Soichiro Hoshi - DLC *Oda Nobunaga (from Sengoku Basara): Norio Wakamoto - DLC *Takeda Shingen (from Sengoku Basara): Tessho Genda - DLC *Matsu Maeda (from Sengoku Basara): Yuki Kaida - DLC *Jill Valentine (from Resident Evil): Atsuko Yuya - DLC *Leon Kennedy (from Resident Evil 2): Masakazu Morita - DLC *Diablos (from Monster Hunter): N/A - DLC *Mike Haggar (from Final Fight): Kiyoyuki Yanada - DLC *Batsu Ichimonji (from Rival Schools: United By Fate): Nobuyuki Hiyama - DLC *Vile (from Megaman X): Hiroshi Shimozaki - DLC *Double (from Megaman X4): Yasunori Matsumoto - DLC *Kaijin no Soki (from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams): Tomokazu Seki - DLC *Makoto (from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike): Makoto Tsumura - DLC *Phoenix Wright (from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney): Shu Takumi - DLC *Mia Fey (from''' Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'): Miyuki Kawahara - DLC *Jericho Cross (from '''Darkwatch'): Tsuyoshi Koyama - DLC *Asura (from Asura's Wrath): Wataru Hatano - DLC *Classic Megaman (from Mega Man): Yumiko Kobayashi - DLC *M. Bison (from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior): Norio Wakamoto - DLC Capcom sub bosses *Sigma (from Megaman X): Mugihito *Shin Akuma (from Street Fighter II): Taketora *Evil Ryu (from Street Fighter Alpha): Toru Okawa Capcom final bosses *Oni Akuma (from Super Street Fighter IV): Taketora - Unlockable at the Shop *Gill (from Street Fighter III): Joji Nakata - Unlockable at the Shop Stages *SpacE Fighting Ring (from Frontier Adventure: Arcade Edition) *Blood Cauldron (from Orochi Breaker) *Central Highway (from Megaman X) *Sigma Palace (from Megaman X8) *Tokugawa Bar (from Heddo) *Forever Torment (from Darkstalkers 3/'Vampire Savior') *The Black Graveyard (from Hollow) *Planet Conquest (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Raccoon City (from Resident Evil 2) *Neon Circuit 360 (from Neo-Vortex) *Metro City (from Final Fight) *Planet of the Dead (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Fetus of God (from Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior) *Darkmoon City (from Pokemon Infinity/Desperation) *Court Room (from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Taiyo High School (from Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Temen-ni-gru (from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) *Scrap Wasteland (from Severs) *Sunset Grove (from Dead World) Game Modes *Arcade: Fight through ten stages, including the final stage, which allows you to fight one of two sub-bosses and then one of two final bosses. *Vs. Mode: can be played with two players, also! *Net Battle: The online mode of GameCom vs. Capcom! **Tag-Team Fighting Tournament **One-on-One **Rival Battle **Friend Battle **Ranking Match **Two-on-Two **Player Settings **Online Card *Survival Mode: Fight as many teams as you can to earn money! *Time Attack: Beat the clock and try to earn a new record... Then, beat that record some more! *Training: Practice Mode sessions with any characters, plus tutorials on how to play the game! *Shop: Buy some more content with your High Tension (extra characters, more stage arenas... WHAT FUN!) *Options **Game Settings **Language Settings **Load File **Save File **Autosave: On/Off **Controller Layout **Credits *Extras **Gallery: featuring promotional artwork, character-specific endings, arena concepts and official images for all characters! **Trailer: Street Fighter X Tekken, Epic Saga V: Those Who Fight, and Tekken X Street Fighter '''cinematics... **Game Demo: '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes, Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare, Epic Saga: The Video Game, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Frontier Adventure, Orochi Breaker, Megaman X6, Megaman X4, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, and Heddo Trivia *There will be downloadable content for extra stages, more characters, and different color schemes... anyone can add this only with my permission *On the '''GameCom vs. Capcom: The Spawn of Morality '''article, I made one small error: the "Preview" page insists that the Nintendo 3DS port was available only in Japan, but that was really meant as a European release, but instead for the Xbox 360 version! That will be fixed *Gamecom vs. Capcom is rated as follows: Teen (ESRB), B (CERO), and 12+ (PEGI)﻿ Category:GigaCom Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:3DS games Category:Fighting